Refuse extraction, storage, and disposal technology covers a broad range of applications including, for example, sanitation, recycling, farming, and energy production (e.g., methane production). The first category (i.e., sanitation) is typically a concern in areas where significant numbers of people visit, live and/or work.
For example, with regard to animal excrement, many parks require visitors traveling with pets to clean up after their pets. In fact many parks provide bags (or other containers) for visitors with pets to place pet droppings. These containers, however, may end up in a variety of places including, for example, trash cans and/or recycling containers. The use of bags or other similar containers to dispose of pet droppings results in a substantial volume of plastic and/or paper waste products in addition to the animal droppings themselves. Moreover, by using bags or other containers to store animal droppings, options such as human sewage systems designed precisely for dealing with animal excrement are avoided
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for retrieving, temporarily storing, and properly disposing of refuse.
What is also needed is a method for retrieving, temporarily storing, and properly disposing of refuse.